I Hate You Because I Love You
by Senta1000
Summary: Lily has always hated him. Lorcan's always thought that teasing her is mildly amusing. In the beginning of their seventh year, nothing is really different from what it was between them. Except for the fact that they're Head Girl and Boy. Together. Oh Sweet Jesus.
1. Beginning Again

**Author's Note: I'm back! Happy Saint Patricks Day everyone, and I hope you love me for posting this on time! By the way, if you haven't read the other stories I've written, I would recommend reading those first, the first one is The New Generation, then The Spark, then Us, but if you don't want to, that's your choice I guess. Okay, I know I'm not supposed to be telling this(courtesy of my school), but what the heck? This weekend we got the High School Acceptances and I got into Lick-Wilmerding, The Drew School, and The Bay School in San Francisco. Got wait listed for Urban and not accepted into Gateway, but I was so excited. The only school I got enough financial aid for was Lick-Wilmerding, even though I got some for Drew, but we've already accepted and I'm going to Lick and I'm really happy so right now I'm just looking forward to finding out who else is! Hope you're happy for me and hope you don't get me in trouble with the school and hope that you like this chapter, and well, story!**

**P.S. Just finished writing the script for the 8th grade original play!**

**Chapter 1:**** Beginning Again**

**September 1st**

*Lily P.O.V.*

_Last year here._ I thought in satisfaction as I stepped out of the barrier onto the platform, shielding my eyes at the bright sunlight. Finally, after years of being the victim of teasing and overprotectiveness due to my older cousins, I was finally at the top. The worst was having Fred there. Overprotective is an understatement when it comes to Fred. Of all my cousins, I am most similar to Roxy and Fred, even though one is three years older than me and the other one year younger. Yes, I hang out the most with Rose, but we're not really all that similar, and that's a lot of the reason we connect. We don't really have to share anything, we just talk. With Fred and Roxy, we share some common likes and dislikes. For example, Roxanne and I both very much dislike Lorcan Scamander. Don't get me wrong, Fred doesn't like him all that much either, but that comes more from the reason that he is an attractive guy who likes to flirt with me.

Whoa! I can't believe I just said that Lorcan is attractive! As if.

Looking around, I spotted my best friend, Lilac Thomas, with her family. Josh, her twin, was Hugo's best friend, and they were on the edge of the group, and her mother and father were attempting to say goodbye to both children. I heard my mother's cleared throat behind me, and turned. She smiled.

"You excited for your last year?" she asked, smiling as she looked over at the train with a blissful look on her face.

"I guess I'm ready to be the oldest." I said, grinning at the thought. Ginny Potter smiled.

"I felt the exact same way about my 7th year. No more brothers. But when I actually got there, there were much bigger things to worry about. You're lucky." she said.

"I know, and it's thanks to you." I said. She smiled and hugged me. When I pulled away my eye caught the Scamander family, where both Lysander and Lorcan were being said goodbye to. Lorcan caught my eyes and gave me a trademark smirk, winking. I sighed.

"Couldn't the Head Boy be someone, _anyone _else?" I whined, looking back to my mother. She smirked.

"You know you love arguing with him." she teased. I rolled my eyes. My mother always had reminded me more of Rose than anyone else in my family. I was like her, yes, in many ways, but also like my Aunt Hermione in others. I was definitely more like Rose's mother in terms of responsibility—I was much more responsible than Rose—and she was less afraid to stand out than me, like my mother.

"If I told you that I would have to kill you." I said. She smiled mysteriously, and wrapped me in a hug. My father came up behind us, smiling at me.

"I guess this is my last time saying goodbye to any one of my children at this stop." he said. I laughed.

"You still have Christmas, don't worry." I said, hugging him, too. When I was done with my goodbyes to them, I looked around to see if Lilac was still in the same place. She wasn't, so I assumed she had gone to find a compartment. I checked my watch. It was still a few minutes before the train left, so I had time to look. Heading towards an entrance to the train, I grabbed onto the pole to steady myself as I stepped up onto the train then hoisted my trunk up beside me. Smiling at the familiarity of the action, I turned around to make my way down the thin corridor between compartments, I looked into each of them, looking around for my friend. Finally, at the end of the row, I found her, sitting alone, her eyes closed and mouthing along to lyrics of the song she was evidently listening to on her muggle iPhone. Lilac and I both loved muggle technology, and had discovered, in our third year, how to charm our devices so that they wouldn't break near Hogwarts. This meant we could call in and out of the school, listen to music, go online, and whatever else we desired.

Smiling, I slid the compartment door open and pulled my trunk into the small room. Lilac kept her eyes closed, but nodded slightly to show she had heard me come in. Smirking, I hoisted my trunk up onto the top shelf, and sat down next to her, taking one of her earbuds out of her ear and placing it in mine. I sighed, leaning back, and letting the music wash over me as the train began to move.

...

*Lorcan P.O.V.*

The train had already begun moving when I jumped onto it. Lysander was nowhere to be seen, probably gone to find some of his other friends he had met last year. I took my time in opening the door to make my way into the train. I didn't know exactly where I should sit. I normally hung out with either my dormmates, the Quidditch team, or Lily. Sometimes we'd even get along, but that wasn't often. We all knew that Lily was going to get Head Girl, and I Head Boy—because there weren't many decent prefects in our year—but I was more surprised about her getting Captainship of the Quidditch team, not that I was complaining. I had never really fancied trying to book the field or any of those responsibilities Scorpius had had to do.

After walking past a few compartments, I finally found the one that my mates were in. We all used to share a dorm, but now that I was Head Boy it would be just them. Jesse was the first to look up when I entered, and a big grin spread across his face.

"The great and powerful Head Boy is here!" he said, standing up, and I grinned and hugged him in that way that most guys do.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a special prefects compartment or something?" Mark said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a meeting in a few hours, dufus, but not now." I said, rolling my eyes and sitting down between them. Jesse Davies and Mark Cooper were my best friends since almost the start. I had known Hugo and Josh for longer, as their families and ours were friends, but for some reason we didn't click as much. Josh and Hugo were here, too, and in my former dormitory. They were cool, popular, and good looking according to the female population of Hogwarts, but they were different than Jesse, Mark, and I. We were considered the bad boys, and though Josh and Hugo could date more girls in a year than I would ever want to, they were considered more gentleman than any of us. Maybe it was the cockiness that set us apart.

"Done messing with Hugo's cousin this year Lorcan?" Jesse asked, stuffing some food he had with him into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"As if. If I know her and her moods, the party's just starting." I said, snorting. Everyone laughed.

"You'll just want to be careful, Scamander." Hugo joked, raising an eyebrow. "She's got claws and teeth that not everyone sees."

"I'd wanna see some of that if you know what I mean." Mark said, smirking and elbowing me. I laughed openly, and Hugo scowled.

"You stay away from my cousin, Cooper. I know your reputation."

"As I know yours, Weasley." Mark said, leaning back and smirking at Hugo Weasley. Hugo rolled his eyes, and began to talk to Josh. I turned to Jesse and Mark.

"You know I think he's serious about the claws and teeth." Jesse said, laughing. I grinned.

"I get it, I've seen them." I said. Mark guffawed openly.

"You're lucky, mate. I'd tap those claws and teeth." he said.

"You're really strange, you know that right Cooper?"

"Oh do I ever." he said, laughing. I shook my head, smirking, and looked out the window as the train moved through the hills, wondering what this year could have in store.

...

*Lily P.O.V.*

I walked out of the train next to Lilac, shoving my iPhone back into my pocket. I had been listening to Lilac's music, but then she started playing some stuff I didn't like, so I took out my own. We didn't talk at all on the ride here, but we were ready to talk now.  
"I can't belieeevvveeeee you're sharing a dormitory with Lorcan Scamander!" Lilac said victoriously, slinging her arm around my shoulder. I grinned, shaking my head.

"Don't even remind me. Every single day will be my death day." I said somberly, and we fell over laughing again.

"Okay but seriously! You'll tell me if anything _else_ happens, right?" She said, raising one eyebrow knowingly at me. I laughed.

"As if."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." she teased, poking me in the side and causing me to squeal.

"Oh shut up, let's get into the carriage." I said, climbing up the steps of the nearest one.

"Need any help?" a voice said from inside, and there appeared, you guessed it, Lorcan Scamander, reaching out a hand and grinning at me.

"Speak of the devil. I would _love _a hand." Lilac said, smirking and pushing past me to use his hand to help herself up, winking at me on the way. I rolled my eyes. Oh what a year this would be.

...

*Lily P.O.V.*

I sighed, leaving the Gryffindor first years to leave up to their dormitories, and turned around. I noticed Lorcan, just looking at me. "Well, I guess we should find our dormitories now, shouldn't we?" I said, looking at him questioningly. He nodded, and I made my way back to the portrait hole, pushing open and Lorcan following me. According to the letter the school sent us, it was only two corridors away from the portrait hole, and guarded by a young girl with flowers in hand. I followed what I remembered of the directions to a painting I knew I had seen before. She would curtsy at everyone who passed up the staircase, but I didn't know it was a door before. I found her, sure enough, and she looked up as we approached. Blinking her wide eyes, she gave us a quick curtsy before asking sweetly:

"Are you the new Head Boy and Girl?"

I nodded. "We are. I'm Lily Potter and this is Lorcan Scamander." I said quickly. She smiled again.

"Well, you get to create your own password. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Red." Lorcan said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the girl. She smiled, and opened the door. We walked into a very luxurious room with big windows looking out on the grounds. It was obvious that this was our common room, as it had a fire much like the one in the Gryffindor tower. It was beautiful, and the decorations were mainly soft colors, as well as red and gold, probably because we were both Gryffindors. Two doorways sat on either side of the room, and I looked at Lorcan out of the corner of my eye to see how he would react. He looked at me, too.

"You check left, I check right, okay?" he said. I shrugged, nodded, and made my way up to the doorway on the left. Up there was a nice room, but definitely not mine, and I saw the pictures on the wall were of Lorcan's family and friends. I made my way back and up the other staircase, to find Lorcan laying down on my bed with his arms behind his head.

"This one's yours." he said, grinning up at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I realized that. What I've failed to catch on about is why you're laying on my bed." I said. He grinned.

"Well, Red, it's just that it's so comfy." he smiled.

"Well I'm sure yours is just as comfy." I said, pushing him off onto the floor. He lifted himself up, still grinning, and made for the doorway.

"I'll come back and visit, yes?" he said, leaving.

"Kill me now." I said, laying back onto my bed. This was going to be a disaster.


	2. This Year

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I would post every weekend, but I don't know if that's going to happen. I have so much work to do so this story might be on hold for a while, or I might just post chapters at random times a few weeks from each other. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I just have a lot to do, and a lot of big stuff is happening. My parents are getting divorced, I'm just about to go to high school, and it's just been a long year, and years. I'm happy to have shared them with you. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 2:**** This Year**

**September 2**

**Lily P.O.V.**

I got up on the morning of the second wishing I could just stay in bed. The worst part of coming back from summer: you and your alarm clock becoming reacquainted. Another one of the non-magical objects I had charmed, if you were wondering. Another thing was, I really did not feel like facing the day. School, along with the other things that come with it, is tiring. Schoolwork and essays usually come naturally to me, but despite common thought, social situations do not. I make it work, and I do it well, judging on how my peers treat me, but it doesn't mean I have to like it always. With my family, the Quidditch team, and Lilac, I felt more myself. I wasn't like the fake girls I gossiped with at school. They weren't really bitches or anything, but they weren't very real, or very deep. I felt like there was a lot more from some of them than I had every discovered, or they themselves had. We just weren't right for each other.

I missed sharing a dorm with Lilac, though. Getting ready in the morning just wouldn't be the same without our sarcastic jibes at each other. Oh best friends. Treating each other like shit since the age of dinosaurs. But not really, I'm kidding. We don't really treat each other like shit, we just have a special relationship, like all friends do. We're actually very similar, but somewhat different, as well. I don't like relationships with opposites. They don't usually work.

_Speaking of getting ready_, I groaned and rolled myself out of bed and onto the floor. I was safe with time, because I always got up considerably early. First Quidditch practice was tomorrow, so I didn't have to worry about that either. I got up from the carpeted floor and ran my hands tiredly through my hair. Looking around, I spotted the bathroom I had found yesterday, and went inside, looking in the huge mirror that accompanied the sink. Frowning disappointedly, I ran my hands through my slightly limp hair. Oh well, it _was_ the first day of school, what could I expect?

After showering and quickly and hastily drying my hair magically back to it's silky, straight, and very red state. My hair is one of the parts of my appearance that I felt very good about. It was always straight, I didn't have to straighten it, and it tangled only rarely, and it never frizzed. It was great, and it looked good. I liked my eyes, as well, I thought as I looked in the mirror. I'm not jealous of Albus because he got Lily Potter's eyes. I love the eyes, but I love my mother's as well, and green isn't really my color. I already stand out for the hair; I don't think it's necessary I get the eyes as well. I think they would probably look better on Al by comparison. One of the things I didn't like about my face is the breakouts and sensitive skin. That's never good. I got out my cleanser and other things from my bag. I had a very complicated routine, in my opinion. I'm a little obsessed with my appearance, to be honest, but I like the finished look, makeup and all. I can tell that other people think I look good, too. Another perk of being an empath. Knowing exactly how attractive you are. That was a joke, by the way.

I was glad all of my older cousins were gone from Hogwarts, finally. Even though it was only one year, it was a great feeling of freedom not to have them breathing down my neck all the time. James was fine, but Albus and Fred were a nightmare. Guys that were interested in me might as well pack their bags, because they would find some way to get them expelled, for example: offence: being attracted to sister.

I was almost done putting on my makeup as I looked up at the clock to see it was almost seven. This was good, because classes started at nine, and I liked to eat breakfast early then go upstairs to pack up my bag for classes, and, later in the year, do some cramming of schoolwork. Lilac and I always met in the Great Hall at 7:15 for breakfast, so I was on track. I lightly lined my eyes with black liner—only on the top, so as not to make them look smaller—and headed into my room to choose what to wear. I know what you're thinking, Lily Luna Potter is way too high-maintenence, but it really didn't take me long to do all that. I'm just more vain than most of my cousins.

Down the stairs, I tiptoed in the naïve hope that if I was as quiet as possible it would make it less likely for Lorcan to be awake and bother me. Thankfully, if he was awake he was not down in the common room, so I left without conflict. _Conflict of the opposite gender, _Lilac would call it. What she meant when she said that was sexual tension, but I didn't exactly agree with her on that account.

I ran on the points of my toes down the long staircase to the Entrance Hall. When I entered the Great Hall, Lilac was there, her arms crossed, waiting for me. When I came into her line of vision, she raised one eyebrow, smirking playfully.

"You're late." She said. Everything about Lilac screamed city girl. She wore relaxed, hipster clothing that would be associated with San Francisco: edgy and glamorous all in one. Her hair was big and all on top of her head, a dark chocolate brown a few shades darker than her caramel colored skin. She carried herself with an air that said she really _didn't_ care what people thought of her, a trait which I envied.

"I'm ever so sorry." I said mockingly.

"Thank you so much for that sincere apology, it means a lot to me." She said, pretending to sob. We both laughed when I got to where she was standing. She threw her arm over my shoulder as we walked into the Great Hall.

"New day, new term." She said, sighing as she looked around at the sparsely populated tables.

"Don't even remind me." I groaned, sitting down and helping myself to breakfast. Lilac rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I know you're still feeling sorry for yourself because of the whole "being Heads with your 'worst enemy'" thing, but seriously, that's not what this year is all about. Just ignore him and poof, problem solved!"

"Easier said than done. But I'll try." I sighed. She grinned.

"That's the spirit!" she said sarcastically, and I hit her over the head, rolling my eyes.

…..

**Hugo P.O.V.**

I stretched like a cat as I woke up the boy's dormitory on the morning of the first day of classes. Rolling over, I groaned disheartedly. I really did not want to start school today. First of all, it was the seventh and final year, and we would be taken to the highest standards of the teachers. Secondly, my girlfriend had dumped me at the end of the last school year, and barely anyone knew in the school, so I would be faced with a lot of questions. Thirdly, my cousin was now sharing a common room with Lorcan Scamander, who I didn't _particularly _mind, but Lily Luna hated, so I would be listening to rants about him for weeks on end. And I use listening in a broad sense. Stretching again, I tumbled off the bed ungracefully. _Oh well, might as well get ready now._

About fifteen minutes later, I was standing in the entrance of the Great Hall, bracing myself for Lily's inevitable rant about Lorcan. I made my way over to the place where Lily and her friend Lilac were sitting, talking.

"Morning," I muttered, grabbing the eggs from across the table and serving myself hastily, trying not to be drawn into a conversation.

"Good morning." Lily said relatively cheerfully. I looked up, startled. She looked a little miffed, but she seemed cheerful enough. Guess that was a good sign. Lily looked up and caught my gaze. "Don't look so surprised. I can have good mornings too, you know."

"I didn't realize that included mornings where you share a dorm with Lorcan Scamander." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a common room we share, not a bed—although he probably would like that better—and it's only been one night." She said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. I raised my eyebrows, looking at Lilac.

"Was she like this when she came down with you?" I asked skeptically.

"I gave her a pep talk." She reassured me.

"That explains a lot." I said. Lily gave us a look that shut us both up.

…

**Lorcan P.O.V.**

It was half past eight when Lorcan finally got up, swearing at himself for sleeping late. Way to start off the first day in the traditional way. I got up out of bed and took a shower, then got dressed, still grumbling to myself angrily. I messed up my hair into its trademark style, then ran quickly down the stairs towards the portrait hole. Just as I reached it, it was pushed open from the other side, and Lily entered, looking as she usually did; calm and put together. As she looked up to see me, her face formed a small cute frown.

"Happy to see me, Red?" I asked, silently laughing at the frown.

"You do know breakfast is just being cleared up, right, Scamander?" she said, raising her eyebrows. I swore and ran out of the portrait hole, her laugh echoing after me. When I reached the Great Hall, trying to catch my breath, I rolled my eyes. Lily had obviously been trying to get me away from her fast, because it was twenty till and the tables were full. I made my way over to where my friends were sitting and sat down next to Jesse, quickly piling food onto my plate.

"What took you so long, mate? We've been here for ages!" Jesse exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Woke up late." I muttered.

"Aw-huh." Jesse and Mark intoned together. I rolled my eyes at them. My friends had the insane idea that I was sleeping with Lily Potter, and had been for some time. Nothing I could say would convince them of the impossibility of that theory.

"Looking forward to first day of classes?" I said conversationally. Mark snorted.

"As if. I'll probably fail everything this year." He said.

"I was under the impression that only girls played dumb, Cooper." I said in a bored tone. He smirked.

"I guess these things come easily to me is all." He said, winking at a girl who was looking at him from across the table. The girl turned scarlet and turned her head away. Jesse and I shook our heads. For someone who gets such good grades, Mark could be the most thick-headed person in the universe.

Nine o'clock was when our classes first started every morning, and although Professor Longbottom, our new headmaster, had already passed out our schedules, Jesse had taken mine for me. Looking at it now, I realized with a groan that we had my least favorite class, Transfiguration, first.

"What do you have?" I asked Jesse, peering over at his schedule.

"Charms, you?" Jesse said.

"Transfiguration." I groaned.

"Too bad. At least you'll be able to get the first scoop on the new teacher, since McGonagall's gone and all." He said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Who do you think it is?" I said.

"No one we know. Didn't you hear them introduce him at the Welcoming Feast? His name was something-that-begun-with-a-d Robinson." He finished lamely.

"I guess I'll find out soon then." I said, shrugging.

Breakfast was fast, and before I knew it I was taking my seat in Professor Robinson's class. Students were just filling into the classroom, and although the teacher wasn't here yet, his name was written on the board. _Daniel Robinson._ I recalled the name from somewhere, and when the Professor stepped into the classroom, I realized where from. He was a student from a few years back, something like Lily Potter's brother James' year. The man made his way to stand right in from of the teacher's desk to address us all.

"As you all should know by now, Professor McGonagall has retired after her long time teaching, and so I have been asked to take over her post. I am your new Transfiguration teacher, my name is Daniel Robinson, and I would prefer if you called me Daniel, not Professor Robinson." The new teacher said. There was a vague murmur of consent mostly from the girls in the classroom. They were all looking at the man in a way that made me half angry and half amused. I exchanged annoyed glances with Hugo Weasley and other boys in the class. If the girls were going to moon over the teacher this whole time, it was going to be a long year.

By the end of the class, we had already been told of the project we would be doing this year: human transformation, and given the assignment to write an essay on the basic aspects of it by Friday. The whole class had groaned at the announcement of this, but Robinson had insisted it wasn't that hard.

"Hogwarts: the place where senioritis does not exist." Hugo Weasley said as they left. We all laughed as we made our way to our next class.


	3. Not Like I Care

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really really really sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've tried, but I was totally blocked, just wasn't really into it for a little while, but I got back on track. I don't think I'll be finishing this over the summer, though, but I will try. I will finish the story, though, I promise, I'm not going to drop it off in the middle! I've been doing a lot of writing lately, but just so you know I'm not going to be posting at all for at least the next week, I will be in Camp Mather a.k.a my favorite place on earth no joke, so I'm really excited! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**** Not Like I Care**

**September 7**

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Alright everyone, quiet down please!" I said over the chatter of the prefects meeting. Lorcan was not present yet, which fueled my overwhelming dislike of him at the moment, but I figured it would be better to start than to wait around. Right then Scamander entered the room in his cocky way, coming to stand next to me.

"Didn't miss anything, did I?" he asked, slightly smirking at me.

"In one more minute, you would have." I retorted. The prefects rolled their eyes at each other, bored by our constant arguing, no doubt.

"Okay, so as it is the beginning of the year, we called this meeting to cover some basic stuff. Most of you have been prefects before, so you know the drill, obviously. You are paired with the prefect from your year in your house—don't bother to argue because that's the way it always is—and you will be assigned a day and a time for each week where you will have to patrol. I'll put a list up here." She pinned it to the bulletin board. "We have, of course, consulted your Quidditch coaches and other things that might conflict, but try to remember that being a prefect is an honor, and should be a priority to other things." Lily had heard that said many times by other heads, it was almost second nature to say it now. Lorcan cut in also.

"Another thing you might want to remember: you are patrolling to find people out of bed after curfew, this is not an excuse for you to do any detours. You are _only_ allowed to patrol, is that clear?" he asked the room. A few reluctant nods were seen from the prefects. "Good." he said. "The meeting is over."

I was, of course, taken aback by his efficiency, but pushed it away: even complete assholes do well when they've been prefects since 5th year.

"Why were you late?" I tried to sound sharp, but ended up just sounding curious. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, through his hair as he bent down to look at the schedule she had had to pin close to the floor, due to the limiting room of the bulletin board.

"I guess we're together again, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Does this come as a surprise to you? We are every year."

"You always manage to bring sarcasm into the conversation, Red, bravo." he smirked. He was always smirking.

"Didn't answer my question." I said crossly.

"Don't intend to answer it." he answered smoothly.

"Not like I care, anyway." I sneered, turning back around out of the empty classroom and heading towards our dorms, Lorcan following me.

"I'm sure, deep down in that empty pit of yours you call a heart, you care _very, very_ much about my wellbeing, Red." he said carelessly, matching his pace with mine.

"You know it is comments like these that make me hate you so much, Scamander." I said casually, not looking at him.

"You don't hate me. You just tell yourself that because of the unbearable sexual tension we share." he said.

"You logic makes absolutely no sense, as per usual." I replied easily. He hummed annoyingly under his breath, and I decided just to ignore him until we got to our dormitories. That feat was pretty hard to manage, however.

"So, Red, taking anyone to the halloween ball _we_ have to plan this year?" He said, cutting me off as I was about to give the password to our portrait. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I ever bring a date?" I said sarcastically. I always ended up going alone to the school dances. It was much more enjoyable that way, anyway. I tried to push past him but he resisted, leaning up against the doorway, obviously quite enjoying being a prick, as always.

"Well, if you're desperate, I could always hook you up with one of my friends. Mark's open, if you're interested." He smirked.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass on that. I'm almost certain any girl would get a rash from making contact with him, due to how many he's slept with." I said derisively.

"Well then I could hook you up with me. I've always said—" he started. I didn't let finish his sentence.

"I don't care what you've always said, Scamander, I'm pretty sure I would get a rash from going with you, as well. I'm allergic to arseholes, you see." I said, pushing past him to give the girl—who was looking at us curiously—the password. I walked into our common room, the fire, as always, was crackling merrily, and I was definitely ready to be away from Lorcan and his rubbish.

"Red, just admit it, you want me." he called up after me as I grabbed a book I had left on the table and headed up my staircase. Unluckily, this one did not have the charm on it that most girls' staircases had at Hogwarts, so he could follow me up if he liked.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Scamander." I yelled over my shoulder.

"I don't know, Red, some of my dreams are pretty wild. Especially the ones with you in them. I heard you're a screamer." He said. I could almost taste his satisfied anticipation in the air, for he knew this comment would get a rise out of me, but I did not care. I threw the book on my bed, stormed back down the staircase, and slapped him hard across the face, then grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Get your twisted mind out of the gutter, and keep me out of your disgusting dreams while you're at it. I have no desire to ever be that close to you, you arsehole." I said, furiously, and then pushed him away from me with a flourish, turning and going back up my staircase. "And keep your eyes off my bum!" I yelled, for good measure, as I rounded the corner so he could not stare at me anymore. _If the world didn't hate me, why did the new headmaster partner me with Lorcan bloody Scamander?_

…...

**September 11th**

** Lily P.O.V.**

I realized over the next few days that one of the only things that saved me from becoming completely insane was my habit of getting up earlier than Lorcan. In fact, my reliance on the fact that I could go without seeing him for the first quarter of most days was like a talisman. Every day I would get up, shower quickly, do everything breakneck speed, and tiptoe down the staircase and race out the door. I pretty much knew by now that Lorcan only got up half an hour before classes started, but it was good, just to be safe. I stopped doing my early morning studying in my dorm, as well, and had taken to going to a comfortable secluded corner in the library to get work done.

In the classes, I managed to avoid conversing with him, due to the fact that he only had time to give me looks that infuriated me in between the listening and taking notes we both always did to maintain our perfect scores, which were practically always tied. It was only in the evening that I could not avoid him. The head boy and girl, as it was traditional, patrolled together, every night for an hour after the other prefects and before the teachers. This started officially the day after the first prefect meeting took place, on the 7th. This meant being out in an empty castle—except for couples making out in broom closets, Peeves the Poltergeist, Mrs. Norris with her wide creepy eyes, and the portraits making comments—with Lorcan Scamander at ten o'clock at night until eleven.

Another place I couldn't avoid him was the Quidditch pitch, but at least there we were working together, not talking. Quidditch tryouts had been assigned by me to take place on September 13th, the day after tomorrow, as our edited version of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Maddie, Hugo, Lorcan, and I were obviously missing a few of our best players that had graduated. I was a little anxious about how we could possibly replace such good players such as Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

I hadn't really heard much from my family since I got to school. Rose had written me to make me promise that I would tell her about all the new people on the team. She had also given me updates on all the family. Gabrielle, Teddy and Victoire's daughter, was as wonderful as ever, and her hair was ever-changing, though she hadn't managed to transform any other part of herself yet. She was almost half a year old by now, and she had learned a few words, including her name. Lina was very pregnant, and spent most of her time either at James' and her's apartment or at The Burrow, where all the women of the family cooed over how wonderful the baby was going to be. James had forbidden her to go to work since she was due in only two weeks, and she was always seen rolling her eyes when he fussed over her. Gracie and Albus were as sweet as ever, and kept the public displays of affection from now on. Everyone was healthy, happy, and normal. Rose also wrote, at the end of her letter, that, incidentally, they were all wondering about me, and how I was dealing with sharing a dorm with Lorcan. She also added that if anything happened, she would want to be the first to know.

She didn't really mention how she and Scorpius were, but I could obviously imagine. The letter was happy, sarcastic, and bright. I laughed as I read it, though I was glad I was not there to witness all the lovey-dovey stuff she was obviously partaking in.

All Lilac could talk about was Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Sam was her boyfriend of four months. At the end of last school year, when Li and I were celebrating the last day of exams, they crashed into each other while we were walking. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and had been a little carried away, for he had flown too fast and knocked us both down. He was in our year, very handsome, and very popular, and of course him and Li had immediately taken a liking to each other. In a blink they were together, and nearly all the times I had seen her in the summer he had been with her. I got to know him as well, and he seemed almost unbelievably perfect, and perfect for her. It was like a fairy tale, and she deserved it.

The story of Lilac is not very long, or very complicated. We met at another reunion of everyone who fought in the war, where both her parents and obviously my parents were. We were ten. Her twin brother had been talking with Hugo and I, and Hugo, being the considerate wonderful cousin that he was, decided he wanted me away, so he got Josh to introduce Li and I, and of course, we immediately became friends. This helped my nervousness for the school year, having someone I could already call my best friend.

I could describe Lilac in a lot of words. She was sarcastic, funny, romantic, happy, a great friend, and always looked out for me. Nevermind best friends, we were like sisters. I knew all her secrets, and she knew all mine. She was one of the most important people in the world to me...

I was shaken from my musings by the sound of a deep male voice by my shoulder.

"Dozed off?"

I heaved a great sigh and turned my head, only jerking it back forcefully when I realized how close he was to me. He had obviously found my spot in the library. I wished he hadn't, it was very comfortable, now I would have to consider studying in either the Room of Requirement or The Shrieking Shack before I was to be bothered by him every hour. "What do you want, Lorcan?"

As usual, he did not answer my question, but leaned closer to look over my shoulder. He smelled like the outdoors. Probably had been flying.

"Doing History of Magic work, I see? Well, I guess even you could be bored to death by that, no matter your educational endurance."

"What do you want?" I repeated, stubbornly. He smirked at me and pointed to the clock on the wall.

"It's five minutes until we have to start patrolling."

My eyes widened, alarmed, turning to look at the clock, as well. It was, indeed, five minutes until ten o'clock, and there was no one else in the entire library. The only real reason Madam Pince didn't close the library is because the Head Boy and Girl are allowed to be out after curfew and close the library themselves if they wish. "It's after curfew!" I exclaimed I gathered up my books and things hastily, standing up and walking fast out of the library, Lorcan following me.

"_Did_ you doze off? Because it was curfew a long time ago." he asked skeptically. I ignored his question.

"I'll just put my books back in the dorm and then we can start patrolling." I said, walking surely towards the dorm, him after me. I said "Red" to the girl, ran through the door and up my staircase, deposited my books and my almost completed essay on my bed. I grabbed a jumper, pulling it over my head as I ran back down, pushed the door back open, and joined Lorcan in the corridor. He raised his eyebrows.

"That was fast."

"It's the Quidditch reflexes." I joked slightly, and he snorted out a laugh. Well that was weird... I shook it off. "Where do you want to start?" I asked him.

"Bottom floor, I guess?" he said. I agreed, and we began to patrol.

…...

**September 13th**

** Lily P.O.V.**

I pulled on my Gryffindor jersey, smiling at myself in the mirror. For something it finally felt like I was totally and completely back at Hogwarts with my Quidditch jersey back on my body. Of course I had worn it to practice over the summer, but it was _different._ I grabbed my broom and made my way downstairs. Tryouts were scheduled for 6 o'clock, and it was five thirty. I needed to go down to the pitch early to get out all the brooms and jerseys and such we would need. To my surprise, Lorcan was waiting for me down at the pitch. I didn't question this, however, since we were both as experienced as the other on the team, and it wasn't like I would refuse his help, no matter how much we disliked each other: we had an unsaid agreement to get along on the Quidditch Pitch.

Together we hauled out the number of jerseys we would need based on the number of names of people trying out on the clipboard we had posted in the Gryffindor common room. We also got out a pile of brooms the same amount, but we expected these wouldn't be as needed as the jerseys. Most people brought their own brooms.

At quarter to six, Maddie turned up, closely followed by a yawning Hugo. "Did you have to have it s-s-so early?" he muttered sleeping, his mouth gaping in another huge yawn. I rolled my eyes at his question, knowing he didn't actually expect it to be answered, it was more to state his great annoyance.

At five to six, people began to turn up. It was a bigger assortment of people than last year, probably due to the fact that there were two chaser positions open, which was the most popular position. We started up at six, first getting everyone to fly laps around the Quidditch pitch. Immediately eliminated were the ones that screamed, fell off their brooms, crashed into goal posts, or just couldn't get off the ground. This still left about fifteen people. Six of them were trying out for seeker, and the other nine for chasers.

We did chaser drills first, watching them pass to each other, do drills, and see how precise they were. Three more were eliminated with those exercises. The other six were given a 10 minute time period where they could all try work together to get the quaffle past Maddie the most amount of times. One point was given for each time the individual person scored, and half a point for if you pass to a person directly before they score. The two people with the highest score were given the spots. These two people were named Lysander Scamander(who Lorcan said had been practicing all summer with him) and a girl in Maddie's year named Julia Summers(a muggle born).

It was on to the seekers, and we did some drills with the quaffle as well, as well as flying exercises. Since all of them excelled in these exercises, we moved on to the other part of our drills. Pairing all of the seekers up, we let the snitch out, and each of the pairs were to act as if they were trying to get it over the other seeker as if in a game. For this, we made sure the two people were riding similar brooms, to make it fair. The person who got the snitch in the pair was still part of the competition to become seeker, and the other let go, unless the person had fouled the other. The three best people were tested again in the same way. There was a clear winner this time. It was a bit of a surprise to me when she tried out, but it was Emma, Roxanne's girlfriend. She obviously had the perfect build for Seeker, being so small, but I hadn't known she was interested. She was very good, anyway.

Everyone in the new team gathered in a huddle, now. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just gave the basics. "Well, welcome to the team, everyone! Good job, and by the way, practices are on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at six. Now you should be getting to breakfast!"

We separated. I put the jerseys back with the help of Hugo this time, same with the brooms, then headed back up to the castle, wiping my brow. I was satisfied with the team, I couldn't help think that Scorpius was slightly better than Lysander, and Albus was probably harder to knock over than Julia, and Hugo less agile than Lina, but Emma and Rose were identical in their flying. It was a very good team. I would have to write Rose at the end of the day, however, because I had to get ready for classes.


	4. My Brother's Son

**Author's Note: Hey guys, got back from Mather, going to post this, hope you like it, it was really wonderful to write, shed a few tears myself in the process, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**** My Brother's Son**

_September 14th_

_ Dear Rose,_

_ Like I promised, I'm gonna tell you the names of the people on the team! The two new chasers are Lysander and a girl called Julia Summers. They're both really good, but obviously they could use more practice. The new seeker is Emma, Roxanne's girlfriend, you know. She's wonderful, she flies just like you. Hope everything's good at home...and with you and Scorp!_

_Send everyone my love,_

_Lily_

…...

_September 16th_

_ Dear Lily,_

_ Sounds like a good team! Everything's busy at home, as usual. Like I said in my previous letter, Lina is obviously still very pregnant, you probably know, but she's due on the 25th, which is exciting for everyone. Nerves are very on edge for both of them. James is really nervous, everyone sees it, and Lina is, too, but a little less so, it seems. Scorp and I are great, as always! Lorcan still giving you trouble? If he is, give him a kick from me! Tell Hugo I heard about him getting caught with another girl in a broom cupboard again, he needs to find a better place!_

_Love you lots,_

_Rose_

…...

_September 19th_

_ Dear Rose,_

_ James will be fine, he's not the one who's about to go into labor, I think! Tell him not to do a Victoire and not tell me when she has the baby! Lorcan's the same as always, a few arsehole comments here, a few perverted remarks there, you know the drill! I told him, and he says he is just too attached to the classic old broom cupboard. I just hope in the future I won't be the one to find him, it's disgusting in the first place but when it's your cousin...makes it fifty times worse._

_Love,_

_Lily_

…_..._

_September 22nd_

_Dear Lily,_

_ Makes me glad I wasn't a prefect._

_Love,_

_Rose_

…_..._

_September 23rd_

_ Dear Lily,_

_ Rose told me not to do a Victoire, so I guess I should tell you that Lina had the baby this morning. He's beautiful. We want everyone here so we can tell you his name in person, so we arranged it with Professor Longbottom so you and Hugo can come this evening to The Burrow. Tell Hugo for me._

_See you soon,_

_James_

…_..._

**September 23rd**

** Lily P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow, looking around to see that all of my other family members except for Hugo and I were already there, as were the honorary members, as well. Everyone was sitting down in the living room. They had all turned their heads to see me arrive. My eyes immediately fell on the people in the middle of the huddle, though. James, smiling proudly, down at his son, his arm circled protectively around a very tired looking Lina. Both of their eyes were on the bundle in Rose's arms. I made a strangled sound in the back of my throat, running over to look at the newborn. He was pink, his eyes closed, and one small hand clasped around his blanked. His thin hair was black, just like my brothers. Rose smiled and gave the baby to me to hold. I hugged him securely to my body, sitting down on the carpet with my back against the sofa, Rose sitting above me. I looked down at the infant.

So this was what perfection looked like. I had never in my life seen something so beautiful, and I had seen beautiful things: the sunset over a lake, a rainbow during a storm, drops of rain sparkling on the grass at dawn... but none of those could ever compare for James and Lina's newborn son. My brother's son... It was wonderful, the thought: I was an aunt.

I looked up at Lina and James, my face breaking out into a huge smile.

"He's beautiful." I said, looking back down at the baby in my arms, then reluctantly giving him back to Lina. Hugo had sat behind me next to Dominique on her armrest. The whole room was silent. There was a long pause where no one spoke.

"Well tell us the name of our brand new relative, for gods sake!" Albus broke in jokingly. James grinned at him.

"His name is Sirius Albus Potter." he said. Albus looked shocked out of his skin, but we were was looking at my dad now. He had an expression on his face that was so moved that it made tears come to my eyes. Sirius Black was his godfather, and no one had ever directly named anyone after him. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, then put them back on and went over to hug James. It was the most touching moment, and old Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, rocking back and forth in her chair. Hermione patted her back a few times, comfortingly.

Everyone began to stand up, talk, and give their congratulations. Albus was hugging James now. Softly, I heard him say "thank you". James nodded, and I ran to hug him fiercely, tears in my eyes. When I let go, I smiled tearfully at him.

"He's really perfect, isn't he?" James said, grinning down at me. He was a father now. I couldn't get my vocal cords to work, I could only manage a nod, pulling him back into a tight hug. I looked over his shoulder at the sleeping baby Sirius. My brother's son.


	5. Missing

**Author's Note: Hi people! It's been two weeks since I've updated, but I've been writing, I assure you! Hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S. I've decided to bump Ly's age up a year, he's in fourth year now, so last year it was third, not second.**

**Chapter 5:**** Missing**

**September 27th**

**Lily P.O.V.**

I woke up the morning of the 27th at 6:07, and lept out of bed. Wednesday meant it was Quidditch practice at six in the morning, so, obviously, I was late. Great. I splashed some water on my face, putting my hair up in a hasty ponytail. Quickly, I changed into clean clothes, a simple black undershirt and skinny jeans. For games, of course, I had to wear something different, but it didn't matter otherwise. I grabbed my jersey off the floor, slinging it over my head, grabbing my broom, and running down the stairs. When I got outside of the Head's dorm, I settled for a fast walk, making it down to the Quidditch Pitch by quarter past.

I saw that the team had already begun to fly, and I thanked Merlin for Lorcan right then. We really were more joint Captains than anything, and I wasn't about to refuse his help. I mounted my broom and kicked off, joining my team up in the air.

Lorcan nodded to acknowledge my presence. Maddie winked at me when I swooped past. "Late morning?" She teased. I rolled my eyes at her as I hit away a bludger.

"Today of all days." I sighed. She smiled back to me, then looked behind me at the other players, her brow furrowed.

"Watch out, Ly!" she yelled to the small fourth year boy. He dodged the bludger just in time. Lorcan flew after it, apologizing to his brother. Ly waved it off.

"Thanks, Madeline!" he yelled back to her. Lysander and Madeline were of the same year, and although they didn't know each other much before they got placed on the same team, it was obvious they were becoming good friends now. He still normally called her by her full first name, though, rather than her nickname. But that was just Ly being Ly.

Knowing I should be practicing, not sitting around, I zoomed around the other side of the pitch, hitting a bludger that was streaking towards Emma towards Lorcan. He hit it back, and we practiced this for a while, hitting the bludger back and forth between us. Eventually we got hold of both bludgers and tried with both until one of them came straight at my nose, causing me to duck quickly for fear of breaking it. Then we went back to flying around by ourselves.

At seven o'clock the team dispersed. There was not really much to talk about with them, the practice went well, but the next game we had was not for weeks, so we had plenty of time to strategize before then.

I headed back up to the Heads dormitory to shower and change, and once I was fresh and ready, I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since it was eight thirty, most people were having breakfast right about now. Lilac ate breakfast early with me normally, but since Quidditch practice for Gryffindors was always in the mornings, she waited for me on those days. She greeted me with her usual sass.

"Thank Merlin you're here, I've been staring at those eggs for about ten minutes with my mouth watering. You're lucky I love you!" she said, pulling them over to her plate.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't recall you signing a contract saying you had to start at the same time as me." I said, also pulling food over to my plate. She gave me a fake scandalized look.

"But Lily-Flower, that's good manners!" she said. We both laughed, rolling our eyes. She was imitating her grandmother, who I had met a few times when I was over at her house. She was very strict, and very posh. She liked manners, and bought Lilac's family special forks just for her meal.

Our laughter was interrupted by the arrival of the post, when Rose's owl, Aurora, landed next to my plate. I frowned. "I wonder what Rose is contacting me about. It's been only a few days since I've seen her." I tore open the letter and scanned the frantic words quickly.

_September 27th_

_ Dear Lily,_

_ You must be wondering why I am writing you, since I just saw you recently. (Isn't Sirius just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?) But this is urgent. I don't know if you realized, but Abby wasn't there when James and Lina told us their baby's name. We couldn't contact her, she wasn't replying to us. The day after Sirius was born, Gracie went to find out where she'd been. She went to Ollivanders, Abby wasn't there. She went to Abby's house, she wasn't there either, and it was completely empty. Abby is missing. I know you're probably the last person she would contact, but please, please, please tell me if she does contact you! Ask Hugo, Lorcan, and anyone else that knows her as well! Gracie won't tell us anything yet, she's shut up in her room all the time, crying, but Al said that he thought that Abby was in some kind of trouble before she left. Just please tell me if you know or hear anything._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

I frowned in distress when I read the letter, holding it over for Lilac to read as well. Lilac had the same reaction as me. Her eyes grew wide with anxiety. Lilac had known Abby even before she came to Hogwarts, because her father and Abby's were best friends. They had been something like best childhood friends, and although they had grown apart, they were still friendly and kept in touch.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked, worried. She shook her head, confused.

"I can't believe Abigail would do this to her friends. There had to be a reason."

"Well, Rose said that Albus said she thought she was in trouble," I ventured.

"Yes, but what could that be?" she wondered out loud. We sat, in thought, for a few seconds. Then, my eyes widened, and I blurted out:

"I remember Abby and Gracie were fighting about something the weekend of Lina's wedding!" I exclaimed, feeling accomplished. Then I tried to figure out what that would help us with. "I can't remember what about, though. They never said. I heard something about a guy or something, I dunno."

It was then, however, that Lilac came up with a real piece of information. "I remember something, on the 19th, I heard my parents talking about her family! Her mother, she got diagnosed with a serious illness around that time." she frowned. I nodded.

"I should write Rose back." I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, and scribbled a reply containing what they had been talking about. I wished her luck finding Abby, and sealed it, sending it back with Aurora.

"Hopefully that will help." I sighed, and went back to eating my breakfast.

…...

**October 25th**

** Lily P.O.V.**

I sat at the table in the Heads dorm, my leg twitching and my fingers drumming a regular beat on the table. When the portrait opened, I uncrossed my legs, turning towards the door as Lorcan entered.

"Good, you're here! We really need to get started planning the dance!" I said, gesturing him over.

"You mean the Halloween Dance?" he asked, confused.

"What else?" I said. He smirked.

"Red, there's not much to plan. It's the same every year." he said.

"What about the band?"

"Already booked. The professors do that."

"Time and place?"

"We just have to make flyers."

"And the decorations and food?"

"They have everything we need already, we just have to figure out the menu and get prefect volunteers."

"Those _do _seem like things we have to do!" I said pointedly. He sighed.

"Yes, Red, they are. If it makes you feel better, I'll schedule a prefect meeting for tomorrow night to talk about all of it."

"Fine." I said shortly, glad we had gone through that at least. I turned to leave.

"Wait," his voice stopped me.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Have they had any luck with finding Abby yet?" he said, concern in his voice.

"Who told you?" I said, confused. Lorcan and Abby had never, in my knowledge, been friends, but they had known of each other.

"Jesse heard from Hugo." he said. I sighed, and shook my head.

"No one's heard anything from her, no." I said.

"Oh. I guess all we can hope for is that's she's all right." he said. I asked the question that was on my mind.

"Did you know Abby, really?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. We'd spoken a few times, and she seemed nice."

"Yes, she was." I said, remembering her cynical humor and proud manner. "I just can't believe she left, if that's what she did. One of the biggest things about Abby was she was always loyal to her friends." I said, thinking. Then, remembering who I was talking to, I turned away and left the room.


	6. The Last Dance

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wrote this chapter, hope you like it. I have freshman orientation on 20th and 21st, and I'm gone for a day on either the 23rd or 24th, then I start school on the 27th, so I might be a little busy, but I'll try to post still. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY, I PROMISE YOU!**

**Chapter 6:**** The Last Dance**

**October 31st**

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Can you just lift that side up a bit more?" I said loudly to Lorcan, who was standing on a platform mid-air hanging a banner in the entrance for the dance.

"Red, if I lift this side any higher it will be uneven!" he yelled exasperatedly back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just another inch, it still doesn't look straight." I said. He sighed and obliged, and I nodded, satisfied.

"Okay, that's good." I said. He pulled out his wand and fastened it there, then jumped down from the platform.

"Finally. I thought you were going to make me stay up there forever." He said, relieved, looking back up at the banner.

"Whatever. Just go get more decorations." I said, pointing my wand at a box of them, making them float off to various places in the Great Hall, making themselves useful. Lorcan saluted me sarcastically and left. The problem with having these parties always in the Great Hall was that since dinner had taken place at seven in the evening, and the party at nine, they only had two hours to make everything ready. It usually only took about an hour, as not everything had to be put up manually. There were currently only a few more boxes of decorations to be put up, and those were easy.

"Boo!" Someone said behind me, grabbing my shoulders from behind. I started and whirled around, only to see Lilac's boyfriend, laughing at the startled expression on my face. I groaned.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, annoyed. "Are you helping?" Sam was the prefect of our year in Ravenclaw, but Merlin only knew how he had managed to get the position in the first place.

"Easy there, Red, you're cutting a war path in here already. And anyways, there's only one more box." he pointed his wand at it, and its contents made themselves useful instantly. "There, all done!"

I sighed, relieved that it was over with, but still exasperated. "_Must_ you rub in that ridiculous nickname Scamander gave me?" I said, gesturing to the other prefects they could leave as I made to walk off with Sam.

"I must." he said, satisfied. I laughed despite myself.

"Lily!" I turned my head at the sound of my eyes. Professor Longbottom stood behind me, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'd like to speak with the two Heads." he explained. I nodded.

"Okay, just one second Professor." I said. Turning back to Sam, I put on an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said. He shrugged, then looked at me shyly.

"Do you know what Li's wearing?" he asked, looking at the ground, blushing slightly. I smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I do. I'm not allowed to tell you, but she looks gorgeous." I said. He nodded, still blushing, and went back to his common room. I turned around to meet Neville and Lorcan.

"Good, Lily, excellent." Professor Longbottom said, clapping his hands together.

"Do you like the decorations, Professor?" I said, politely.

"Oh, yes, they're terrific, as usual." he said happily, looking around the Great Hall appreciatively. "But, guys, what I want to talk to you about is not about that. It's magnificent, no complaints here. I was just wondering, do either of you have dates?"

He looked from me to Lorcan, and we both shook our heads. A sense of dread began to build in my stomach. He nodded.

"The thing is, I don't know if you know this, but the custom has always been for the Head Boy and Girl to go together to the dance." We glanced at each other, prepared for what was to come next. "Of course, we never insist on this if they have other plans beforehand, but since you don't—" he broke off, looking at our expressions sympathetically. "Look, I'm sorry guys, but we really want unity here, so we'd like you two to go together. Sorry for the short notice." he said, and smiled at us, then departed, leaving a disbelieving silence in his wake. I broke the silence.

"What? I mean, he can't just..." I broke off, shaking my head.

"He just did." Lorcan said. We both glared angrily after our headmaster, then Lorcan turned to me. "So, what are you wearing?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's for me to know."

"And me to find out?" Lorcan finished, smirking.

"If you're lucky. I mean, I might just hide in my room instead of going, now that I know I have to go with you."

"I'll meet you in our common room at nine then?"

"I guess so." I said. Looking at the clock, I swore and turned to Lorcan.

"We only have an hour. I'm going back to my dorm, you coming?"

He nodded, and we walked fast towards the common room. Once I was inside, I raced up to my room. As I entered, I saw Lilac already at my mirror, getting ready. She turned to glare at me.

"What took you? We only have an hour now!"

"Long story short, Neville cornered me and Scamander and told us we have to go to the ball together to demonstrate 'unity'. Whatever that means." I said, throwing down my bag and racing past her to go into the bathroom and turned on the shower, shutting the door.

"IT MEANS THE SCHOOL'S PISSED 'CAUSE THEIR HEADS DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" Lilac yelled at me over the sound of the water.

"NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled back. I knew for a fact that she snorted at that, although I didn't hear it.

…...

** Lorcan P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch in the Heads dorm common room couch, impatiently waiting for Lily, staring at the staircase absentmindedly. Sam, the boyfriend of Lilac Thomas(Lily's best friend) was sitting with me, as well. I had let him in a couple of minutes ago, as he said he had been told to meet Lilac here as well. It was a few minutes until nine, but us, as boys, obviously got ready faster than the girls would, so we were early.

As the clock chimed nine, however, they descended. We both stood up, and as they came down the staircase, Sam's mouth fell open at the sight of his girlfriend. I couldn't blame him, either. She was dressed as Cleopatra, and she did look good, but I think more of the reason for his reaction was about how whipped he was. It was obvious.

I didn't have the same reaction for Lily, but I couldn't deny one thing: she looked really, really good. She was dressed in white and gold, a dress that was flowy but only came to above her knee, gold gladiator sandals, her hair in a slightly intentionally messy hairstyle with gold band, and a gold bow and arrow. She looked fucking hot, and it didn't take much thinking to know she was dressed as a greek goddess.

"Nice costume." I smirked slightly at her. She smirked too, looking me over. I was not wearing a costume, but a simple suit, as most boys wore to the halloween dances.

"Likewise." She said, sarcastically. We walked together down to the entrance hall along with Lilac and Sam, who were in their own little world. As we entered the Great Hall, a few people turned to stare at us, but generally went back to their own business. Tomorrow morning, though, I knew, we would be talk of the town.

The first person who approached us was Hugo. He gave Lily a strange look as he took us both in. "I'm not sure if I even want to know the answer—"

"Shut up Hugo, Neville made us." Lily muttered mutinously. He grinned.

"Have I mentioned that he's my favorite person ever?" he exclaimed, smirking at Lily's obvious discomfort. She smacked him on the arm.

"Prick." she said, glaring at her cousin. He rubbed his arm ruefully.

"Sometimes you are so similar to Rose it's scary." he said. Lily raised one eyebrow.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You might as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my girlfriend." He said, gesturing to a very blonde girl who was wearing something that resembled a chemise. I rolled my eyes.

"Girlfriend, my ass." she turned to me. "Are you going to ask me to dance, or what?"

"I didn't think you would want to dance with me." I replied, startled. She rolled her eyes.

"Well since we are apparently required to get along, I'm guessing I either get to dance with you, or dance with no one."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to dance with me, then." I smirked.

"I guess I will."

…...

**Lilac P.O.V.**

The night was turning out to be extremely fun. The whole time I had been dancing with Sam, and I felt a little bad that I wasn't keeping Lily company, seeing as she had been forced to go with Lorcan and all, but I was honestly having such a good time I knew Lily wouldn't want me to sacrifice my night for her. I looked around for her, and saw her dancing with Lorcan. She looked like she was having a good enough time. Sam grabbed my hand.

"Want to get something to drink?" he asked me, gesturing to the table off the dance floor. I nodded, and we began to weave our way out of the crowd. He poured me a glass of punch, and I took it, sipping it slightly as he got his own. We leaned against the table, watching the dancers.

"So, tell me again," he said, his brow furrowing as he stared at Lily and Lorcan dancing. "What's going on with them?"

"Honestly, if I knew I would tell you." I sighed, looking at them, too. They were very weird. Very similar, but totally ignorant to that fact and perfectly content with hating each other. Hating was actually too strong a word. Their relationship was more based off of the constant need to rub the other the wrong way. "I don't really think there's anything going on with the two of them, yet, but who knows." I answered him truthfully.

"They're a weird pair." Sam said, shaking his head at them. I finished my drink and set it down on the table.

"Indeed they are." I said as I dragged him back onto the dance floor.

…...

**Hugo P.O.V.**

The music was upbeat, and I was having a fun time and all, dancing with the girl I had brought to the dance—name of Clarisse, Ravenclaw—but my eyes kept straying over to where Lily and Lorcan were dancing. They had been dancing for practically the whole time. I couldn't help but think that there was something going on with them. Being the protective cousin that I was(though she was a few months older than me) I hoped that Lorcan got no closer to her, ever, than he was right now. I didn't dislike Lorcan, he was okay, but his sleazy friends got on my nerves, and I couldn't help but think that in some ways, he was the same as them.

Clarisse dragged me off the dance floor to get punch, and while I was leaving I noticed another girl, not dancing, but sitting near the door, looking slightly dejected. Her costume shone, but it was obvious that she wasn't having the best time. Giving a quick excuse to Clarisse, I walked over to her, noticing as I did so how beautiful she was. She was dressed in melatics that shone, light silvery gray. As I sat down next to her, I realized who it was: Grace Longbottom.

"Hey," I said to her. She looked up startled, and smiled at me.

"Hi. Having a good time?" she asked me nicely. I shrugged.

"So, so. What about you?" I asked. She shrugged, slightly sad.

"Colin, my date, ditched me. He said he was sick, but I think he just decided he'd rather sneak into Hogsmeade or something." she said.

"Well, he sounds like a bit of an arsehole." I said, bluntly. Surprisingly, she laughed aloud.

"He is. He was the only one to ask me, though, so..." she shrugged. I smiled.

"Gotcha. Well, anyways, you look amazing." I said, gesturing to her costume. She smiled.

"You like it? I'm supposed to be the moon."

"Well, you look just about as beautiful." I said back. It was dark, so I wasn't sure, but I think she blushed. The thought made me happy. "Anyways," I stood up, and put my hand out to help her up. "Since you have no one to dance with, and I have no one good to dance with, how about we dance?" he said.

She smiled, a little confused. "But what about—" she gestured over to the girl I had brought. I laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend, anyway, she seems happy enough without me." I said, pointing to where she was obviously flirting with two other guys, who, if I was not mistaken, were Lorcan's friends, Jesse and Mark. She smiled up at me, taking my hand.

"Well, in that case, sure." she said, happily, and we made our way over to the dance floor. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "You know, it's weird, I feel like our families are such good friends and I've never really talked to you. You're a nice guy."

I smiled. "I guess it is weird. You're a nice girl."

We smiled at each other for a bit, and then she looked sideways and Lily and Lorcan dancing caught her eyes. She laughed, turning back to me.

"How did that happen?"

"Your dad apparently set it up!" I said, laughing too. She giggled louder.

"No way! I'll remember to tell him job well done later! Those two together! Ha!"

…...

**Lily P.O.V.**

I sipped my drink, trying to catch my breath from all the dancing. Dancing with Lorcan was actually somewhat fun. It seemed that, like in the case of Quidditch, we layed off each other while doing it. Lilac and Sam walked up to me beside the punch bowl, Sam's arms wrapped protectively around Lilac's waist from behind.

"Having fun?" she asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Surprisingly, yes, I am." I said. Lilac smiled wider, but didn't say what was obviously on her mind. Instead she looked around the Great Hall.

"You really outdid yourself with the decorations this year." She complimented. I smiled.

"Eh, didn't take long, but yeah, I'm satisfied with it." I said.

"And that's a rarity. Tell me, Lily, how many times did you have the person who put up the banned adjust it so that it was straight?" she asked. I winked at her.

"Just about a million times, but that wasn't all to do with the fact that it wasn't straight..."

"It was because it was Lorcan doing it and you wanted to torture him." she finished resignedly, shaking her head at me. I smirked.

"It was awesome, he was pissed."

"You are ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Yes, I believe I do, thank you."

"You are welcome!"

"You girls are bonkers, you know that right?" Sam burst out, looking from one to the other.

"We do." we chorused together. Suddenly a very slow song started playing, and the DJ was announcing it was to be the last dance of the night. Lilac smiled at me.

"Well, that's our queue. Gonna be like last year and dance with Scamander?"

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged. I couldn't see him, so I probably would be sitting this one out. It was a little sad though, the last song playing for the last Hogwarts halloween dance I would attend here. Lilac and Sam disappeared, and, as if out of thin air, Lorcan appeared. He offered his hand to me to help me up.

"Want to go for a walk?" he said. I hesitated, looking at him apprehensively. "I promise I won't yell at you." he reassures me, confirming what we were both thinking of. I sighed.

"Sure, I guess." I said, not taking his hand and standing up on my own. We slipped outside of the Great Hall, unnoticed.

"Sooo..." I started, awkwardly.

"We did a good job tonight, didn't we?" he said, gesturing back to the great hall. I nodded.

"Yes, people definitely seem to like it." I said. We walked in silence for a few more minutes, then came upon a bench and sat down upon it.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you last year. It was really uncalled for and an idiotic thing to do. I was an ass." he said finally.

"Thank you. I would have prefered that a year ago, maybe, but thank you." I said. He sighed, and looked at me. His eyes were very blue, I had never really noticed that before.

"You know, I think we should give this whole 'friends' thing a shot. It doesn't mean we have to stop making jibes at each other once in awhile, but just so we don't hate each other?" he said. I looked at him for a moment.

"I don't think we ever hated each other. We just...disliked each other greatly." I said lamely. He grinned, and I continued on. "And for instance, now, while you're about to hit on me again, try to resist, and we can be friends, maybe." I said. He looked slightly dumbstruck.

"Wait, but how did you know that I was about to—"

"It doesn't matter."

"I guess...I guess we should shake on it, then." he said, offering his hand solemnly I raised my eyebrows.

"Shake on it?" I questioning, laughing at little. He smirked.

"Would you prefer I hit on you some more? Because I can if that's what you want."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, shaking is fine." I said hastily, grabbing his hand with my own and shaking hastily. As I lay on my bed later in the night, trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but remember how warm his hand was.


	7. How do I hate thee?

**Author's Note: Hey people! So, I'm supposed to be going to sleep now, so I'll keep this intro short! High school has started, it is going well(though I have a bunch of homework already, and don't be getting all "you're a freshman, you don't know what a lot of homework is" on me, because it's a lot for me, okay?). Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Hope you get a kick out of the title, too! Haha, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**** How do I hate thee? Let me count the ways...**

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. _

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height _

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight _

_For the ends of being and ideal grace. _

_I love thee to the level of everyday's _

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. _

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right. _

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. _

_I love thee with the passion put to use _

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. _

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose _

_With my lost saints. _

_I love thee with the breath, _

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, _

_I shall but love thee better after death._

**November 15th**

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Well, this is dull." Lorcan said, rolling his eyes as he flicked his wand at the door of a broom cupboard, making it fly open and reveal it's empty contents. He turned his mischievous eyes to me, and I looked back at him curiously.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"How 'bout a game, Red?" He said. I sighed. He had not given up the nickname despite our new agreement.

"What game did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Twenty questions?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just that nosy, aren't you? Fine, then, ask away. But just know that I can ask you equally as embarrassing questions."

He grinned. "Alright, then." He paused, thinking. "At what age did you first fly on a broom?"

"Five. Where were you when you were late to the prefects meeting that one day where the schedule was posted?"

"That's been nagging you all this time? I was helping Ly with Tranfig." I was slightly moved, I had assumed he was with some girl. "Who is your favorite cousin?"

"Probably Rose. Maybe Fred. What age were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Thirteen. Who did you have your first kiss with and what age were you?"

"Hey, that's cheating, that's two questions!" I said.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I had my first kiss with if you tell me both."

"Deal. I was twelve and it was with Aiden Jenner."

"When he was a seventh year? Didn't he have a girlfriend? Cold, Red, Cold. Mine was with Asha Wood."

"No, for your information, he did not, he had just broken up with her. Anyway, _he _kissed _me._" I said. We walked in silence for a bit.

"Isn't it your turn to come up with a question?" he said, smirking. I colored.

"Yes, I knew that." I said, blushing a bit. He only smirked wider. Angered, I searched around for an embarrassing question. I smirked as I found one, and said it with relish. "What did Louisa Moneo like to call you when you were dating?"

He did not blush, but turned to face me, a steely glint in his eyes. "Lorc-y baby." he said, and then, without skipping a beat: "How did you know she was cheating on me?"

I held his gaze for a moment, then looked down at his watch. Our rounds were over.

"Rounds are over, so I'm going to bed."

Needless to say, I avoided him the whole next day.

**November 16th**

**Lorcan P.O.V.**

"Who's the most annoying one of your cousins?"

"Freddy, 'cause he scares all the guys off. Do you and your brother get along?"

"Always. What did you want to be when you were a child?"

"I've always wanted to be an Auror. Marriage, children, or work?"

"Marriage. Muggle or Wizard music?"

"Muggle music. Muggle or wizard books?"  
"Muggle. Would you rather take your top off or take your bottoms off in a crowded area if you had to?"

"Top. What's the youngest you'd date?"

"Fifteen. What's the youngest _you'd _date?"

"Sixteen. Who do you think the best player on the Quidditch team is, not counting us?"

"Emma. If you could date one person your family didn't approve of, who would it be?"

"That's basically the whole of Slytherin House, so….ummmm…..Tyler Flint."

That stopped me. "Tyler Flint?" I scoffed. "The big guy with more muscles than brain cells?" I said, looking down at her incredulously. She smirked at my expression.

"Yeah, Tyler Flint 'cause he's damn sexy." she said, staring off into the distance. She snapped her attention back to me after a few seconds. "What house would you be in if you couldn't be in Gryffindor?"

"Ravenclaw. What girl would you date if you had to date a girl?"

"Lilac. Because at least she'd be my best friend anyway. What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"  
"Dunno. Thought about playing Quidditch, thought about being an Auror. Those seem to be my top two."

"Fair enough." was all she said. I had just opened my mouth to ask another question when the next cupboard door flew open to reveal Hugo Weasley with a blonde girl wrapped around him. Lily groaned loudly and turned away, covering her eyes and making retching noises. Smirking, I gave them both detention. Hugo made sure to yell after Lily:

"Glad you enjoyed the show, little cousin!"

My next question was not very planned. "Are you younger than him?"

"Not even. He's one of the youngest in our year, if not the youngest. I'm May, he's September." She scratched her chin, trying to think of another question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green, how about you?"  
"Blue." She answered vaguely. It was the end of our rounds, and we came to the portrait of the girl just as the clock struck eleven. The girl elegantly accepted the password and swung open, letting us in.

Lily yawned, her mouth stretching wide as she made her way tiredly towards her staircase. She turned, just as she reached it, looking a little lost as though she might have forgotten something. She looked at me.

"Goodnight." she said quietly, but I could hear her clearly enough. I didn't answer, just looked at her, trying to figure her out. The uncertainty in which she made the gesture made me feel a twinge of guilt, though I didn't know exactly why. She looked vulnerable, there, standing in her jeans and jumper. She looked small. Accepting that she wasn't going to get an answer from me, she turned, and I spoke the words to her back.

"You still haven't answered my question from last night." I said. My voice was slightly questioning, but it was also just a statement. She looked around at me again.

"Goodnight, Lorcan." She said, and her voice had some finality in it.

"Goodnight, Lily." I said to her. Her name felt slightly unfamiliar on my tongue. I couldn't remember the last time I had called her that, and not Red. She paused on the stairs, her back to me, then made her way up the remaining steps and disappeared from sight.

**November 17th**

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Favorite animal?" I asked.

"I like dogs. That's my patronus, anyway. Favorite smell?"  
"Pine needles. Happiest memory?"  
"My family go to a lake every year, you know, and it was just one day at the lake when I was seven and Ly was four. It was sunny, the water was warm, and I caught a little fish in my hands. I was really proud. So...ummmm, favorite song?"

I hesitated. "You wouldn't know it." I said, not answering the question. He would think it was weird, probably. He raised an eyebrow.

"Try me, Red."

"It's by Parachute, a muggle band. It's called Kiss Me Slowly." I blushed, but I didn't know why.

"You're right, I don't know it." He said. We walked in silence while I was figuring out what my next question would be.

"Who do you love most in the whole world?" I asked him slowly. He glanced down at me out of the corner of his eye. I wondered, was that too personal a question?

"My brother." He answered, without skipping a beat. He sighed. "But you probably know that by now, from how much I talk about him."

"Oh." I said.

"What about you?" He said.

"Uh….I don't know, honestly. I have so many family members I love I can't really choose….and Lilac, I guess."

"That's understandable, I guess. I don't have many family members. My parents are both only children, and my father's parents and my mother's mother died when they were young, and my mother's father when I was six. He was a bit of a nut job anyway, though." I laughed softly, but didn't say anything else. There was a slight tension between us, much less than I would have thought would be there, but still: we were going down a very unfamiliar road. I didn't want to ask another question, so Lorcan was the one who broke the silence. "Is it okay if I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate me?"

I stopped, shocked, and looked up at him. "I thought we went over this. I don't hate you." My voice startled me, it was gentle.

"Yes, but what do hate _about _me?"

I pretended to think about it, my sarcasm and wit already beginning to bubble up inside of me. "Let's see," I started, quizzically. I looked at him sideways, and saw he was slightly grinning. "I hate when you call me Red, because that's _not_ my name. I hate it when you're late to things that I'm early too, because you know you can get away with it because I'm always early. I hate it when you do as well as I do in class, because I study longer than you do. I hate it that you get up late but don't have to worry about not having enough time because you're a _boy._ I hate when you smirk at me whenever you know what you're saying will get a rise out of me." I took a deep breath, continuing resolutely. At my every word his grin grew wider still.

"I hate it that you mess up your hair with your hand and I always see you doing it when you're trying to impress a girl. I hate it that I know Professor Longbottom probably just did eenie-meenie-minie-mo to choose me as Quidditch Captain over you. I hate that you're Head Boy because we have to share a dorm and all you're probably thinking about at night is what I look like naked. I hate that you can make me blush whenever you make one of your perverted comments." I said, my cheeks growing red as I admitted it.

"I hate how nosy you are because I can't keep a secret from you for long." I said ominously. I looked at him further. What else?

"I hate that you're so tall you tower over me." The clock struck eleven above us. "I hate that you don't trip over anything ever." We turned onto the corridor of our dorm room entrance. "I hate that you've changed because I could hate you without thought when I we were in earlier years." We were at the portrait now. "I hate that you're my friend now because I can't hate you anymore." We stopped outside the portrait. For some reason, I didn't want to go inside. We looked at each other. "I _hate_ that I can't hate you anymore."

I was facing him. His hair was slightly in his eyes, which looked bluer than I had ever seen them, and he moved his hand up to mess up his hair. My eyes followed it, and looked back at him, then they widened. The feeling, the feeling I had felt from him for so long, the one I couldn't understand before: it was love.

I turned and headed through the door.

**November 18th**

**Lorcan P.O.V.**

As I opened my door that morning, I spotted a piece of parchment taped to it. Taking it down carefully, I read what was written on it in curly, familiar handwriting. My eyes widened.

_I knew in 3rd year because I'm an empath._


	8. They Are Wrong

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, this chapter was pretty fun to write, with everyone's perspective and a lot of humor and flashbacks and the like! It's all starting to happen, guys, the wheels have been set in motion! Aren't you excited? I sure am! Well, hope you like the chapter, and by the way, a short series with Abby might be emerging soon, so keep an eye out! See ya!**

**P.S. High school is cool.**

**Chapter 8:**** They Are Wrong**

**November 18th**

**Lilac P.O.V**

I only had a split second to register the presence of my best friend when I walked into my dorm room after classes before:

"I told him." she turned around, biting her nail.

"You told who what?" I asked, confused with her sudden appearance between the clean clothes I had forgotten to fold the week before and my dresser, plus exasperated with her ever so Lily-ish drama to her voice.

"Lorcan was asking questions so I left a note on his door that said I was an empath this morning and I regretted it and was going to take it off and then he was standing there looking at it and I ran and he's been trying to talk to me all day and I've been avoiding him but I can't because I have rounds with him again tonight." She said this all very fast in one breath, her cheeks getting redder and redder as she went on. I stared at her.

"I fail to see what's bad about this situation." I said, plopping down on my bed and pulling off my left boot. Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What's bad? What's bad? What's bad!?" her voice became very squeaky as I smirked at her. "How about the fact that I told him—my arch enemy until about two weeks ago when we called a truce—something that is an almost _exclusive_ family secret! How about the fact that he is obviously trying to be a complete gentleman about it by talking to me which is not helping at all!" She plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Anything else?" I asked, slightly amused. She buried her face in her hands and said through her fingers:

"I might of forgotten to mention that I figured out his feeling that's been confusing me for like, a year. Yeah, it's love."

"_He's in love with you?"_ I exclaimed, surprised. Even I had not seen that one coming, well, not right now at least.

"Yes, and quite frankly, it's pissing me off! Wouldn't it be better if we just fought a lot like in fifth? Wouldn't it be so much easier? Huh? But nooooo, he has to bring his stupid little shits of feelings into it and now I have to get out of that and it's HARD! Why can't I just be like a normal person that doesn't know two shits about what other people are feeling and—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" she screamed in annoyance, glaring at me. I couldn't help my giggles as I stared at my best friend.

"Oh, Lily. Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily." I said, grinning, when I finally got enough breath to speak.

"What?" She said, irritated.

"Isn't it obvious? You're just going off on your little tangents about how horrible it is to be loved by Lorcan when _you love him right back!" _I said, rolling my eyes and pulling my second boot off, then standing and making my over to the windowsill to pour a glass of water for myself. Looking around, I looked at her cheerfully and took a gulp of water. "You're just buying time by denying it, trust me love, it's a slippery slope and _you know_ it will happen eventually."

Somehow between the split second of time that it took for her to register the words and the time she got up and left I was covered in the water I had been drinking. "Shit." I intoned, squeezing a bit of it out of my hair. Looking up to see Lily's red hair swishing out of the door, I yelled after her: "You know where to find me once you've come out of your next-level denial!" She said nothing, but slammed the door loudly after her. I snorted, pulling out my wand to dry myself off. "Gingers."

….

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lilac was not helping at all, and tonight loomed forth. First period was hell, I was in the same class as Lorcan, and he kept prodding me and trying to pass me notes. I tried to ignore him, but as I had learned over many years, that was hard to do.

Why did he have to love me, anyway? We hadn't had a civil conversation until about 6th year, and even then it was only about Quidditch or something. What was this "love" about? He loved his brother, I loved my family, I loved Lilac, but what did we really know about love? It didn't matter what I knew about it, anyway. I didn't love him back.

But then why did my best friend who knew me as well(or better) than she knew herself say I loved him, too? How could I love him, I spent every year since the start of Hogwarts hating his existence until now. She was wrong, she had to be.

Just then, I sat down in the Great Hall next to Lilac. She turned to smirk at me. I glared at her. "You're wrong and I still haven't forgiven you."

"Whatever you say, babe. Just know that Lover Boy has just spotted you." She said. I groaned as Lorcan slid into the seat across from me.

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

"Lilac, I need to go to the loo." I said, getting up and walking off.

"You can't avoid me forever!" He yelled after me, turning a few heads.

"I can try!" I yelled back, not turning my head.

_*2 hours later*_

"Oh, I can just imagine the headlines if Glinda White was still here!" Lilac hooted gleefully as she sat down next to me in History of Magic. She put on a melodramatic voice. "_Head Girl Lily Potter and Head Boy Lorcan Scamander having an affair? Lorcan yells after Lily in the Great Hall at lunch, causing turmoil within the student body. It seems there is a fair amount of sexual tension going on between the two. Could the rumor that she was caught doing unspeakable things to him in a broom cupboard be a true sto—"_

"LILAC!" I said, my cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Who's doing unspeakable things to someone in a broom cupboard?" Sam said, winking at Lilac. She grinned and kissed him. I rolled my eyes as she turned back to me.

"Lily. She was just telling me about what she calls Lorcan when—"

"I was saying nothing of the sort!" I exclaimed, scandalized at the vulgar nature of my friend's current mood. Sam began to crack up at my red cheeks as Lilac smirked at me. "Oh, you're right, I must have been thinking of what you'll be telling me in a few weeks!"

At this point, I had grabbed my History of Magic textbook up off my desk and begun to hit them over the heads with it as they laughed. I groaned and banged my head on my desk. They were wrong, so utterly wrong.

_*7 hours later*_

**Lorcan P.O.V.**

I waited for Lily in the common room, sitting on the couch. Would she come down? Would she just leave him to do rounds alone? Wouldn't that be the most sensible course of action in her position? No, she was coming. He heard her footsteps down the staircase. Not even this could distract her from her duty. That was one of the things he had always liked about her, if nothing else in earlier years. She came down to the common room, avoiding his eyes.

"Shall we go then?" She asked tentatively, still staring determinedly at the carpet.

"I suppose so." I answered. When we got out of our portrait hole, I made to go our usual way, but she turned to me.

"How about we split up tonight?" She said eagerly.

"But we always go together!" I exclaimed, surprised. She shook her head frantically.

"I think we should split up! Okay, I'll go this way, see you back in the common room at 11!" she said fast, turning and walking away.

"What if you find your cousin in another broom closet with a girl?"

"I'll deal with it!" she said, practically running away from me.

I sighed as she left me to walk the opposite way, alone with my thoughts. Lily didn't want to talk to me, and she would find a million ways to avoid me until she could handle being around me again. I knew she hadn't wanted that note read from the moment she realized what she had done, she had gone back to take it down, take away the words tacked to my door only to find that they were irreversible. I felt sorry for her, not for her power, but for the fact she felt she had to hide it. I wondered what people would think of her if they found out. I had obviously read about a few witches and wizards who had her power, but it was practically unheard of, and there hadn't been one in the last century.

Also, it was a little daunting to think about what she could feel of my own thoughts. What did she feel? Not letting my mind delve into the infinite number of things I wouldn't want her knowing, I thought back to 3rd year when she had found out about Louisa Moneo cheating on me(not that I had cared all too much, I was only 14)...

_*flashback*_

_I rushed into the library to meet Lily, out of breath from my sprint and my cheeks still flushed from what I had been doing before. Louisa had payed me a surprise visit in the boy's dormitory, and she was a terrific kisser…. I spotted Lily in the corner of the library, sitting at a table, her back to me, her foot tapping impatiently._

"_Sorry, Red, got a little caught up on my way here." I said from behind her. She whirled around to see me standing behind her. Rolling her eyes, she watched as I took a seat across from her._

"_I suppose you were meeting _Louisa?"_ she said with disdain, pursing her lips. I smirked._

"_Not jealous, are we?" I teased her. She fumed._

"_Just wondering how you don't have herpes yet, touching her."_

"_What do you mean?" I said, angered slightly. She smirked at me._

"_Go to The Room of Requirement at midnight Saturday and think 'I want a place to be alone with someone' and you'll see exactly what I mean." She said, pulling out her Ancient Runes folder and opening it. "Can we get started?"_

"_Are you going to tell me what you mean?"_

"_No, I'm not, I need to get started on this project." she said huffily. I shook my head disbelievingly, but, out of curiosity, still followed her instructions to find my girlfriend being extra friendly with someone who was not me. I broke up with her, but it never found out about how on earth little annoying Lily "Red" Potter had known._

_*end of flashback*_

I doubted Lily still used her power to be nosy anymore. In third year, she had been annoying, gossipy, and definitely not as interesting or talented as she is now. I only started thinking maybe there's more to her than that little annoying girl in 5th year, when I had noticed how well puberty had treated her. I don't feel bad to admit it, I am still a teenage boy with hormones and urges. Lily is the prettiest girl in the grade. You can't blame me for noticing it. But still. Knowing this huge thing about her changed our relationship. I felt like being friends was going to happen eventually, but learning this….now she might avoid me forever.

Now, don't get me wrong here, from this you must be thinking that I like her. I don't. She's still a girl I barely know. There is no point in liking a girl who you barely know, and who might still hate you. I don't like Lily…..as far as I know.

_*1 hour later*_

**Lily P.O.V.**

I had had a fine time patrolling alone, no drama, no pupils in broom closets, no Hugo, thank goodness. I saw Lorcan again right outside our portrait hole. He had saw me as he was about to go in and held the door open, waiting for me. Only the arm was also blocking me from going in. I learned that when I tried to enter and he slid it down to block me. We looked at each other in silence for a long moment, but I was so uncomfortable I just stared at his nose. That didn't work out well, because my treacherous eyes decided to slide down to look at his lips, which looked so tempting…. What am I even talking about? Lily, pull yourself together for Merlin's sake! You don't even like the guy!

I ducked under his arm into the portrait hole, racing up the staircase. I was not about to talk to him now.

Why had I been looking at his lips? Why? I wasn't attracted to him, I felt nothing for him, absolutely nothing!

But this was a big fat lie. I had always thought Lorcan was attractive, always wondered what would happen if I just leaned in…

Okay, so maybe there is something I'm not telling you. Just a little lie. A small one. Very small. The judge of how big the lie is depends on who is hearing it. Okay, the thing is….I have kissed Lorcan before. And I'm not sure, but I think I might want to do it again.

_ *flashback to 6th year*_

_ "Oh, you'll pay for that, Potter." Lorcan said, lunging at me. I ducked under the water at the same time as him and tried to swim lower, farther away from him. As I ducked lower, I felt something against me, and two hands grasped my waist from the back to stop me from getting away. Lorcan! In a flash, I tried to swim away, but he was strong. He twisted me around to face him, one hand holding my wrist, and one on my waist. I could almost see him smirking at me through the water. I had to admit, it was a good plan he had formed, and I was stuck. I squirmed around, but my efforts just brought me closer to him. I stopped struggling, and suddenly a powerful emotion took place in my chest. We were looking straight at each other. I realized then that his eyes were the same clear blue as a summer's sky. We were leaning close, and his lips touched mine._

_ *end of flashback*_

Well, that underwater kiss that day we had the picnic with Rose and everyone, I don't know what that was exactly. Urges, hormones, the like, I assumed, but neither of us had brought it up. I had always assumed in good time Lorcan would use it to torment me, but it hadn't happened yet. I hadn't really thought about that moment, the feel of his lips on mine, until now. Now I wondered whether the kiss was actually purposeful on his part. I would never know. All I knew is I _did not_ feel the same way.


End file.
